


December.22

by midnight_blue_eyes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I killed my child I AM SO SORRY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_blue_eyes/pseuds/midnight_blue_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio hates his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December.22

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry QwQ) But this is for you [ Trisha ](http://kucchi-desu.tumblr.com) This is my first time trying to write angst. I KILLED MY CHILD FOR YOU GDI! And this is all over the place @w@) AND ANGST WHYYY. I started writing this two days before Kageyama's birthday thinking I could finish this but I should have known. 
> 
> I'll be right [ Here ](http://senpai-will-notice-you.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> *hugs Trisha and runs away*

Kageyama Tobio hates his birthday.

 

xXx

 

December 22nd. It was always freezing cold on this day. Everything would be covered in white snow. With every inhale of the glacial air, he'd feel his lungs freeze. Honestly, he didn't even want to get up. Staying bundled up in the warmth of his blankets seemed like a far better choice anyway. He doesn't exactly hate this day because it's cold (sure it's annoying and he'd rather bathe in his own sweat during summer) but because he'd always be alone. It's not something he'd admit anywhere other than the privacy of his own mind. Yes, his parents would wish him happy birthday and give him money, but with the holidays coming up, they would be way too busy to actually spend time with him, not that he minded much. He just got used to it. And with the holidays, volleyball practice would always be on hold and clearly he couldn't play outside with said awful weather so his birthday is something he never really looked forward to. Truth be told, he really dislikes it. The worst things happen on his birthday (Can't practice volleyball).

 

So, when, for the first time Kageyama wakes up in the morning just to stare at two beautiful honey brown orbs almost shining at his midnight blue ones, he forgets to think about how much he dislikes his birthday. Ah, he could really look at those glistening golden sparks of those beautiful eyes forever (who wouldn't).

 

"Good Morning!! Kageyama! Kageyama! It's your birthday!!" Hinata chirped, sitting up hastily now that Kageyama woke up.

 

Hinata came over the previous night since he wanted to celebrate his grumpy boyfriend's birthday. They ended up watching stupid movies till midnight and eating cake. Kageyama was never too fond of sweets but somehow with Hinata, it wasn't so bad.

 

"KAGEYAMA!!"

 

Kageyama grunted at the loud and 'too cheerful for winter' voice of Hinata's. ‘So early in the morning’, he thought to himself. 

 

"Hey! C'mon I know you're awake!! We have to do something for your birthday!! Wake up Bakayama, we can't celebrate without the birthday boy!!"

 

'So loud' Kageyama mumbled, curling up further into the warmth of his blankets and turning to his front so he could press his face to the pillow, as if ignoring the chill he felt would make it go away. But somehow, today, it seemed warmer and he knew why.

 

"What'd you say, Kageyama?" Hinata's sweater (Kageyama's sweater actually) slid past his shoulder as he leaned down closer to the boy to listen to his mumbles. Kageyama's clothes were way too big for him but he'd always sneak some of his clothes away and wear them. Not that he minded, Hinata wearing his clothes that were a little too big on his slender but athletic body, made his heart swell with affection for the shorter boy. And Hinata being the stupid loudmouth he is, he'd always let Kageyama know how much he loved wearing them which only resulted in the taller teen blushing furiously and scowling further in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. The shorter boy probably had no idea what he did to Kageyama.

 

He liked listening to Hinata chatter on and on, he did but, somehow today, he felt an uneasy chill crawl down his spine so he really just wanted some quiet. He felt his chest constrict and felt a pang in his lungs. Glancing up at the boy, he saw him chattering on about how special this day was, along with all those silly hand gestures that Kageyama came to adore. The bright smile, his fluffy orange hair swaying along with his movements, pink tainted cheeks and the sparkle in his eyes as he talked about his object of affection (which was Kageyama) instantly disbanded that odd feeling in his chest. 

 

Hinata stopped talking abruptly as Kageyama grabbed his hand suddenly and pulled him quickly under the blankets. His arms snaked around Hinata's torso, as he mumbled '5 more minutes' nuzzling into the shorter boy's chest, listening to the rising pace of his heart which made Kageyama feel at home. Hinata giggled, blushing a little, as he pulled Kageyama closer to his chest.

 

"I'm going to spoil you rotten today! It's your birthday, so it's fine if I spoil you for just one day!!" Hinata nodded to himself as he gently ran his fingers through the black strands of his boyfriend's hair, looking down at the raven affectionately. 

 

Kageyama smiled into the warmth of the fabric and snuggled further into it. Hinata spoiled him every day, did he not notice that at all? He wrapped his arms a little tighter, feeling protective of the boy who just squirmed a bit. He wanted this forever with Hinata.

 

They laid down like that for quite a while until the alarm started ringing. They both grunted and lightly shoved each other to turn it off. In the end, Kageyama did, because his arm was longer and he was closer to the bed side table, not because Hinata would smile at him. He crinkled his nose and scowled at the digital clock that displayed the following in bright red.

 

[Dec.22.2014  
10:51AM]

 

That's a little odd. Kageyama's pretty sure he didn't set any alarm and he only ever sets his alarms at 5 am or something. 'Ah' he realized. It was probably Hinata. (He didn't know why the shorter boy would need to set an alarm but he's sure Hinata did it)

 

His suspicions were confirmed when Hinata talked him into going out for his birthday. Kageyama figured Hinata planned something for his birthday, with those little fidgeting and checking his phone every now and then, but he didn't say anything. They showered and ate the leftovers from last night for breakfast, all the while bickering about the silliest of things. Kageyama wouldn't mind staying in, but of course, Hinata had other plans. He didn't really understand why his birthday was something to be celebrated but Hinata seemed happy so he'd gladly go along. 

 

They got dressed in warm clothing before heading out. As soon as he stepped out though, the cold wind hit him like a volleyball to the face. Kageyama shivered. He really didn't like going out in winter, he was never good with cold to begin with. Glancing down, he noticed how lightly the shorter boy was dressed compared to himself. A jacket and a scarf? Kageyama was fully bundled up in sweaters and coats and scarves. But standing next to Hinata, he could practically feel the shorter boy radiate heat. 

 

"Uwaa!! It's cold!" 

 

"Yeah, no shit." 

 

Hinata just took his hand and led the way "I'd totally say something back to you but it's your birthday and I want to be the best boyfriend ever so I'll let you think you won." 

 

Kageyama just rolled his eyes and took one of his scarves off to wrap it around the shorter boy's neck. He really didn't like it when Hinata got sick. Meanwhile, said boy just pouted at Kageyama and huffed, "I'm supposed to be spoiling you Kageyama, not the other way around!!". Kageyama felt the corner of his lips turn up a bit. The only person who can make him smile like this was Hinata. He simply ruffled Hinata's hair and replied with a "Whatever, dumbass".

 

They walked to the coffee shop near the park which was about fifteen minutes away by foot. Hinata had asked Kageyama if he wanted to go somewhere, but the latter didn't really care where they went so it was up to Hinata. This was, apparently, the right thing to say because the shorter boy's eyes seemed to sparkle at that. Kageyama doesn't know why, but it made Hinata happy and that made him happy. 

 

Hinata talked on and on and Kageyama listened. It was winter so obviously it was a little dark outside despite the time. The eerie chill Kageyama had felt earlier returned and almost every bone inside him screamed at him to go back home. Kageyama felt really weird somehow. The shorter boy might have been an air head but he'd always know if something was even remotely wrong with Kageyama, even before Kageyama himself realized. 

 

"Hey, you okay? I know you're quite compared to me, but you didn't say a single word"

 

Leave it for him to notice. Kageyama, for one, never really lied to Hinata. Yes, there’s things he wouldn't mention, but if Hinata asked, then he wouldn't lie, he didn't have a reason to.

 

"I don't know, I just feel kinda weird" 

 

"Weird?"

 

"Yeah, like, I don't really know? I feel like something's about to happen, I just want to head home soon"

 

"Well maybe you're right, who knows" Hinata smiled. (The middle blocker knew, apparently)

 

They soon found their way into the little coffee shop. What Kageyama most certainly did not expect as he opened the door, was the Karasuno volleyball team yelling out a loud "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!”. Kageyama face scrunched up in eighty shades of disbelief. Wha-? How-? Whe-? He's pretty sure he's never mentioned his birthday in front of them so ...Ah. Hinata. Kageyama turned to his side to find a smug look on Hinata's face. He seemed very pleased with himself, probably because he was able to keep this surprise party a secret.

 

Soon enough Kageyama ended up cutting yet another cake while Noya and Tanaka sang Happy Birthday to the top of their lungs. Suga and Daichi smiling heartily. Even Tsukishima and Yamaguchi was there. Like Hinata had said, the so called surprise birthday party didn't last that long, maybe an hour or two at most. Everyone chattered away and ate the delicious cake. Yachi reminded Kageyama and Hinata of their holiday homework to which, the both of them, replied with looking away. Tanaka and Noya were confessing their undying love for Kiyoko while a panicking Asahi tried to keep their voices down. Tsukishima's snide remarks could be heard every now and then along with Yamaguchi's giggles. It was just Karasuno being Karasuno. They were just one big family, really. Soon, gifts and greetings were exchanged, balloons were popped by attempting to jump on them (courtesy of Noya and Hinata) and great memories were made. Eventually everyone headed out on their own ways, leaving Kageyama and Hinata with three bags full of unceremoniously wrapped gifts. 

 

On their way home, Hinata asked, "Did you like that?" He was practically beaming as he carried two heavy bags of gifts (They played rock-paper-scissor over this because Hinata didn't want to let Kageyama do any 'work' on his birthday)

 

"Yeah, I did" And he let one of his rare smiles slip.

 

They didn't hold hands on their way home since they were carrying the bags full of gifts. Hinata happily chattered away but every now and then, Kageyama would ask if it was too heavy for the scrawny short red-head. But every time Hinata declined his offer (if only he didn't) by saying something like 'shut up birthday boy' or 'jeez I can do this at least' or 'just let me spoil you today'. They talked and made plans for Christmas and New Year's. They were going to spend Christmas by themselves but New Year's with Hinata's family. Hinata even said he planned what to give Kageyama for Christmas and New Years'. "You already gave me stuff for my birthday, dumbass) To which, the red-head spilled the beans on how he already planned what to give Kageyama for his birthday next year, and the year after that and the one after that. 

 

If only Kageyama had known the upcoming events of his life, he would have done things differently. If only Hinata hadn't nudged his shoulder and asked Kageyama to guess what he got him, if only Kageyama hadn't playfully nudged him back saying he already knew, if only the shorter boy's hand didn't slip, if only the contents hadn't spilled from the bags Hinata was carrying, if only Kageyama had noticed the ball shaped gift roll down the road, if only he had paid more attention to the smaller boy running towards it, if only he had paid attention to the truck that was approaching, if only the truck driver hadn't been drunk, if only it wasn't Kageyama's birthday today, then Hinata would still be breathing. It happened so quickly, Hinata couldn't even scream. But Kageyama did.

 

"HINATAA!!!"

 

xXx

 

Kageyama snapped his eyes open and sat up, sweating heavily. It was dark all around him and he almost choked on his breath. His breathing seemed heavier than in any match he's ever played. And what in the world was THAT?! The memory of his nightmare lingered. His face felt hot and he could feel the tears trickling down his cheeks. His vision slowly adjusted to the dark and through his tears, he could see the slight glow of the moonlight that illuminated his room a bit through the window. He was snapped out of his shock when he felt cool fingers gently cupping his cheeks. Kageyama recognizes this touch, he knows this touch like the back of his hand. He turned to his side in an instant, only to be met with warm brown eyes, filled with worry and sleep.

 

The next thing he knew, he was hugging Hinata tightly in his shivering arms, shaking his head over and over again begging Hinata to not go, not to leave him. As soon as it registered to the shorter boy's mind, he squeezed Kageyama closer to him, whispering "I'm here, I'm right here, okay?" over and over, almost cradling Kageyama with the warmth of his voice. Kageyama felt cold. So cold. But Hinata's warmth was contagious. Hinata slowly pulled away and kissed his forehead. "I'm not going anywhere, okay? I promise." And pulled him in another hug. 

 

D-Did he dream the whole thing? But it felt so awfully real. Kageyama just snuggled closer to Hinata and let his tears spill. Hinata is here, safe, with him, in his arms. Kageyama felt relieved, he finally let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding in. 

 

"H-Hinata?" 

 

"Yeah?"

 

"You're here, with me"

 

"Always" And the shorter boy covered his face with gentle feather kisses. 

 

Kageyama felt better, so much better with Hinata. Hinata made him feel so warm and safe and happy. Even if things went wrong, as long as Hinata was with him, he could overcome it. Hinata gently rubbed circles on his back and ran his other hand through Kageyama's hair. The boy always knew what to do, to calm Kageyama down. He relaxed into Hinata's touch and his eyes started to feel a little heavy. Sleep soon claimed the taller boy, slowly but surely. He fell asleep in Hinata's arms, listening to the familiar, steady pace of his heart as warmth spread through his entire body.

 

xXx

 

Kageyama felt the winter chill crawl up his spine as he slowly opened his eyes. It was morning and no birds were chirping. It's winter after all. His mind felt hazy, and his heart felt tight, constricted. His whole body seemed to ache. All in all, Kageyama felt miserable, but he smiled slightly anyway. Because as long as Hinata is with him, he can do anything. He's invincible. His chest constricted further when Kageyama turned around to face the honey brown orbs that would always stare at Kageyama in the morning (Hinata would wake up early just to look at Kageyama sleep, but Kageyama never admitted he did the same thing when the shorter boy fell asleep faster at night) only to find the bed empty.

 

His heart stuttered. He felt the vines of uneasiness wrap around it. He felt pain, and he's familiar with it. He's felt it before. So much. He knows this, he doesn't want to.

 

No no no. 

 

How long has Hinata been away? He placed his hand in the empty space next to him (Hinata's place). It was cold.  
No. No. No.

 

His heart hurt. It was in pain. Kageyama knows this, he knows this feeling, but he doesn't want to. He starts remembering.  
No, please no. 

 

Hinata is here, Hinata loves him, his stupid idiot dumbass, Hinata. "Always" he remembers. How long has Hinata been away? Where? Probably in the bathroom. (Even though Kageyama knows they always race to it in the morning). But he believes, he believes Hinata. Believes his words. "I'm right here, okay?" He knows how much Hinata truly cares about him, because the shorter male had always told him about it. And Hinata never lied to him. Maybe just white lies sometimes but never a lie as big as this.

 

"I'm not going anywhere, okay? I promise". Hinata promised. He promised Kageyama so many things. He gave Kageyama hope, promised happiness in their future, success in their lives, fulfilling their dreams together. Hinata showered him in affection. He wouldn't just show Kageyama a bright new world only to take it all away from him.

 

But Hinata was late. He wasn't coming back from the bathroom. He had to be in there, right? Kageyama would get up and check, but his legs felt numb and his fingers felt frozen. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know. He wanted to tell himself he was being delirious. He didn't want to let his mind wonder, wonder to what might have been the truth. But he remembers. He remembers waking up from a horrible horrible dream. He remembers Hinata's words from last night. 

 

Why was this idiot taking so long?! He was seriously starting to get worried. But…why?

 

He turned around to check the time. (He wished he didn't)

 

[Dec.22.2018  
06:24 AM]

 

Ah. 

 

Right. 

 

Hinata Shouyou died four years ago

 

xXx

 

Kageyama Tobio hates his birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahah..haha..ha.
> 
> *throws self off a cliff*


End file.
